Großes Heidnisches Heer
Das Große Heidnische Heer - auch Großes Wikingerheer oder Große Dänische Armee - war ein Zusammenschluss von nordischen Kriegern, hauptsächlich aus Dänemark, aber auch aus Norwegen und Schweden, die unter einem Kommando zusammenkamen, um die vier Angelsächsischen Königreiche zu erobern, aus denen England 865 bestand. Beschreibung Der Name Großes Heidnisches Heer stammt aus der Angelsächsischen Chronik von 865. Legenden besagen, die Streitmacht wäre von vier der fünf Söhne von Ragnar Lodbrok angeführt worden - Hvitserk, Ivar der Knochenlose, Björn Eisenseite und Ubba. Die Feldzüge der Invasion gegen die Angelsächsischen Königreiche dauerten 14 Jahre und es heißt, es hätte sich um die größte Streitmacht ihrer Art gehandelt. Ihr genaues Ausmaß ist nicht bekannt. Die Größe der Armee Es gibt verschiedene Schätzungen über die Größe der Armee, aber keine wirklichen Angaben und Historiker sind sich bis heute uneinig, um wie viele Menschen es sich tatsächlich gehandelt haben könnte. Laut den "minimalistischen" Gelehrten wie Peter Sawyer könnte die Armee kleiner gewesen sein, als üblicherweise gedacht. Er deutet darauf hin, dass die Angelsächsische Chronik von 865 sich auf eine Wikingerstreitmacht als eine Heidnische Armee bezog, in altenglisch hæþen here. Der Gesetzeskodex, der gegen 694 von Ine von Wessex herausgegeben wurde, enthält eine Definition von here als "eine Invasionsarmee oder Übefallkommando, das mehr als fünfunddreißig Männer enthält." Peter Sawyer, The Age of Vikings: "an invading army or raiding party containing more than thirty five men" Im Gegensatz dazu wurde die angelsächsische Armee als die Fyrd bezeichnet. Die Schreiber der Chronik benutzten den Begriff here, um die Wikingertruppen zu beschreiben. Der Historiker Richard Abels vermutete, dass dies geschah, um zwischen den Wikingerkriegstruppen und jenen Militärtruppen zu unterscheiden, die vom Staat oder der Krone aufgestellt wurden. Im späten 10. und frühen 11. Jh. wurde here schließlich generell benutzt, um eine Armee zu beschreiben, egal ob sie aus Wikingern bestand oder nicht. Sawyer stellte eine Tabelle von Wikingerschiffen auf, wie sie in der Angelsächsischen Chronik genannt wurden, und nimmt an, dass jedes Schiff nicht mehr als 32 Männer tragen konnte, was zu der Schlussfolgerung führt, dass die Armee aus nicht mehr als 1000 Männern bestanden haben konnte. Andere Gelehrte geben höhere Schätzungen ab. Beispielsweise bemerkte Laurent Mazet-Harhoff, dass viele Tausende von Männern an den Invasionen im Seine-Gebiet beteiligt waren. Er sagt aber auch, dass die Militärbasen, die diese großen Armeen unterbringen könnten, erst noch wiederentdeckt werden müssten. Guy Halsall berichtete, dass mehrere Historiker in den 1990er Jahren vermuteten, dass das Große Heidnische Heer in den unteren Tausendern beziffert werden sollte sagt aber auch, dass es hier "eindeutig noch viel Raum für Diskussionen gibt". Guy Halsall - Warfare and Society in the Barbarian West 450-900, Kapitel 6 Geschichte Hintergrund Wikingerüberfälle begannen in England schon im späten 8. Jh., hauptsächlich wurden sie auf Klöster durchgeführt. Peter Sawyer, The Oxford Illustrated History of Vikings Die Angelsächsische Chronik berichtet von dem ersten Zusammenstoß aus dem Jahr 787: "In diesem Jahr nahm König Bertric Eadburga zur Frau, König Offas Tochter; und in diesen Tagen kamen zuerst drei Schiffe von Nordmännern, aus Haeretha-Land Dänemark. Und dann ritt der Reeve zum Palast und wollte sie zu des Königs Stadt treiben, denn er wusste nicht, wer sie waren: und sie erschlugen ihn. Dies waren die ersten Schiffe der Dänen, die das Land der englischen Nation suchten." Dies wird von einigen als der erste Überfall auf England angesehen. Aethelweards Version der Chronik, bekannt als das Chronicon Aethelweardi, enthält eine etwas andere Version und sagt, dass der Reeve, ein gewisser Beaduheard, zu den Besuchern in einem "autoritären Ton" gesprochen hätte, und deshalb hätten sie ihn getötet. Angelo Forte, Viking Empires Das erste Kloster, das überfallen war, war 793 Lindisfarne an der nordöstlichen Küste. Die Angelsächsische Chronik beschreibt die Wikinger als "heidnische Männer". Klöster und Münster waren beliebte Zeile für sie, da sie wohlhabend waren und wertvolle Objekte besaßen, die sich transportieren ließen. Die Chronik sagt für das Jahr 840, dass Aethelwulf von Wessex in Carhampton besiegt wurde, nachdem 35 Wikingerschiffe dort gelandet waren. ASC, Jahr 840 Die Annalen von St. Bertin berichten ebenfalls davon: "Die Nordmänner begannen einen großen Angriff auf die Insel von Britannien. Nach einer Schlacht, die drei Tage dauerte, erschienen die Nordmänner als die Sieger - plünderten, raubten, metzelten überall. Sie übten die Macht über das Land nach ihrem Willen aus." Trotz diesem Rückschlag hatte Aethelwulf einigen Erfolg gegen die Wikinger. Die Angelsächsische Chronik macht mehrfach Hinweise auf Siege während seiner Herrschaft, die von Ealdormen mit den Männern ihrer Shires errungen wurden. ASC, Jahr 871, Jahr 885 Doch die Überfälle auf England gingen bis in die 860er Jahre weiter, als die Wikinger ihre Taktik änderten und eine große Armee schickten, um England zu überfallen. Diese Armee wurde von der Angelsächsischen Chronik als "Großes Heidnisches Heer", (great heathen army; Original: mycel hæþen here ''oder ''mycel heathen here) beschrieben. Die Armee entstand vermutlich aus den Feldzügen im Frankenland. Dort gab es einen Konflikt zwischen Kaiser Ludwig der Fromme und seinen Söhnen, einer davon, Lothar I, hatte die Unterstützung der Wikingerflotte willkommen geheißen. Zu der Zeit, als der Krieg endete, hatten die Wikinger entdeckt, dass Klöster und Städte an befahrbaren Flüssen ein leichtes Angriffsziel waren. 845 wurde ein Angriff auf Paris durch eine große Zahlung von Silber an die Wikinger verhindert. Die Möglichkeit auf große Reichtümer zog andere Wikinger in das Gebiet und gegen Ende des Jahrzehnts wurde auf allen großen Flüssen in West-Frankenland gegen Wikingerflotten patrouilliert. 862 ließ der Westfränkische König Karl der Kahle alle Städte verstärken und seine Flüsse verteidigen, um es den Wikingern zu erschweren, das Inland zu überfallen. Die niederen Ausläufer der Flüsse und die Küstenregionen wurden größtenteils sich selbst überlassen. Religiöse Gemeinden in diesen Gebieten entschieden sich, aus der Reichweite der Wikinger ins Inland zu ziehen. Mit diesen Änderungen, die es ihnen schwierig machten, wandten die Nordmänner ihre Aufmerksamkeit England zu. Invasion von England Der Begriff vikingr bedeutete einfach Pirat und die Wikinger-''heres'' könnten auch Kämpfer anderer Nationalität enthalten haben, als von Skandinavien. Die Anführer schlossen sich oft zusammen für gemeinsamen Profit und trennten sich wieder, wenn dies erreicht war. Mehrere der Anführer, die im Frankenland und in Friesland aktiv gewesen waren, schlossen sich zusammen, um die vier Königreiche zu erobern, aus denen das Angelsächsische England bestand: Mercia, Northumbria, East Anglia und Wessex. Die Streitmacht enthielt vermutlich Männer aus Dänemark, Norwegen, Schweden und Irland, sowie jene, die auf dem Kontinent gekämpft hatten. Der angelsächsische Historiker Aethelweard war sehr konkret in seiner Chronik und sagte, dass "die Flotten des Wikinger-Tyrannen Hingwar in England landete aus dem Norden". Aethelweard, Chronicon Aethelwardi Nachdem der westsächsische König Aethelwulf von Wessex sie 851 besiegt hatte, entschieden sie, weiter in den Norden nach East Anglia zu ziehen. Die Legenden besagen, dass die vereinigte Armee von den drei Söhnen von Ragnar Lodbrok geführt wurde: Halfdan, Ivar der Knochenlose (Hingwar) und Ubba. Andere Quellen sprechen auch von Björn Eisenseite und Hvitserk, doch man muss anmerken, dass einerseits der dänische Historiker Saxo Grammaticus Ragnar 10 Söhne zuschreibt, während die Angelsächsische Chronik nur diese drei nennt. Die Nordischen Sagen sehen die Invasion durch die drei Brüder als Antwort auf den Tod ihres Vaters durch Aella von Northumbria 865 an, Munch, Norse Mythologie: Ragnar Lodbrok and His Sons doch die Historizität dieser Behauptung ist zu bezweifeln. Beginn der Invasion 865 Ende 865 lagerte das Große Heidnische Heer auf der Insel Thanet und erhielt von der Bevölkerung von Kent das Versprechen auf Danegeld im Austausch für Frieden. Dennoch hielten die Wikinger sich nicht an diese Vereinbarung und führten ihren Verwüstungszug durch das östliche Kent weiter. ASC, Jahr 865 Christopher Wright, Kent through the years Die Wikinger benutzten East Anglia als Startpunkt für eine Invasion. Die Bevölkerung schloss Frieden mit ihnen, indem sie ihnen Pferde verschaffte und die Wikinger überwinterten dort, bevor sie sich Ende 866 auf den Weg Richtung Northumbria machten, wo sie sich schließlich in York niederließen. 867 zahlten die Northumbrier sie aus, und das Heer setzte einen Marionettenherrscher ein, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Mercia machten, wo sie 867 Nottingham eroberten. König Burgred von Mercia erbat die Hilfe von Wessex im Kampf gegen die Wikinger, und eine kombinierte Streitmacht aus Wessex und Mercia belagerte Nottingham, ohne jedoch einen klaren Ausgang zu erreichen, weshalb die Mercier sich entschieden, die Wikinger auszuzahlen. Diese kehrten im Herbst 868 nach nach Northumbria zurück und überwinterten in York, wo sie auch den größten Teil von 869 blieben. Dann kehrten sie nach East Anglia zurück und verbrachten den Winter 869-870 in Thetford. Es gab keine Friedensvereinbarung mit East Anglia zu dieser Zeit. Als König Edmund der Märtyrer gegen die Invasoren kämpfte, wurde er gefangen genommen und getötet. 871 erschien die Große Sommerarmee aus Skandinavien, angeführt von Bagsecg. The Cambridge Illustrated Atlas of Warfare: the Middle Ages Die verstärkte Wikingerarmee wandte sich Wessex zu, dessen Männer jedoch, angeführt von König Aethelreds Bruder Alfred, sie am 8. Januar 871 in der Schlacht von Ashdown besiegten und dabei Bagsecg erschlugen. Drei Monate später starb Aethelred und Alfred, später bekannt als Alfred der Große, wurde sein Nachfolger. Er zahlte die Wikinger aus, um sich zeit zu erkaufen, und 871-872 überwinterte das Große Heidnische Heer in London, bevor es nach Northumbria zurückkehrte. Es scheint, dass es einen Aufstand gegen den Marionettenkönig gegeben hatte, so dass sie dort ihre Macht wiederherstellen mussten. 872/73 schlugen sie ihr Winterlager in Torksey im Königreich Lindsey auf. Die Mercier zahlten sie erneut aus, um Frieden zu bekommen, und Ende 873 überwinterten die Wikinger in Repton, Derbyshire. 874 trieb das Große Heidnische Heer den König von Mercia ins Exil und eroberte schließlich Mercia; der mercische König wurde durch Ceolwulf ersetzt. Laut Asser, dem Biographen von Alfred dem Großen, teilte sich das Heer dann in zwei. Halfdan führte einen Teil nach Northumbria, wo er am Fluss Tyne überwinterte und 875 seine Plünderungszüge nach Norden Richtung Schottland führte, wo er gegen die Pikten und die Britonen von Strathclyde kämpfte. Nach seiner Rückkehr nach Süden 876 teilte er Northumbria unter seinen Männern auf, die "das Land bepflügten und sich selbst versorgten"; Dieses Land wurde Teil dessen, was als das Danelag bekannt wurde. König Alfreds Sieg Laut Asser wurde der zweite Teil der Armee von Guthrum, Oscetel und Anwend angeführt. Diese Gruppe verließ Repton ebenfalls 874 und überwinterte 874/75 in Cambridge. Ende 875 zogen sie nach Wareham, wo sie das umliegende Gebiet plünderten und sich eine befestigte Position schufen. Laut Asser schloss Alfred einen Vertrag mit den Wikingern, um sie dazu zu bringen, Wessex zu verlassen. Asser, Life of Alfred Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Die Wikinger verließen Wareham, verwüsteten bald aber andere Teile von Wessex und waren anfänglich erfolgreich. Doch Alfred schlug zurück und konnte schließlich in der Schlacht von Edington 878 einen Sieg über sie erringen. Kurz danach folgte der Vertrag von Wedmore, laut dem England zwischen den Angelsachsen und den Wikingern aufgeteilt wurde, außerdem stimmte Guthrum zu, sich taufen zu lassen. Folgen Ende 878 zog sich Guthrums Heer nach Cirencester im Königreich Mercia zurück. Gegen Ende 879 zogen sie weiter nach East Anglia, wo Guthrum - auch bekannt unter seinem Taufnamen Aethelstan - bis zu seinem Tod 890 als König regierte. Der Teil der Armee, der nicht mit ihm ging, ließt sich in Northumbria und York nieder und begann das Land zu bebauen. Einige könnten sich auch in Mercia angesiedelt haben. Beweise dafür finden sich in zwei Wikinger-Friedhöfen im heutigen Derbyshire, von denen man glaubt, dass sie mit dem Großen Heidnischen Heer in Verbindung stehen. 878 versammelte sich eine dritte Wikingerarmee bei Fulham an der Themse. Anscheinend waren sie zum Teil enttäuscht von der Niederlage von Guthrum, aber Alfreds Erfolg gegen die Wikinger fällt auch mit einer erneuten Zeit der Schwäche im Frankenland zusammen. Der fränkische Kaiser Karl der Kahle starb 877 und sein Sohn kurz nach ihm, was zu einer Zeit der politischen Instabilität führte, aus der die Wikinger schnell ihren Vorteil schlugen. Das Heer an der Themse zog 879 zu neuen Feldzügen auf dem Kontinent ab. 892 kehrte die Armee, die in Fulham gelagert hatte, mit 250 Schiffen zurück und setzte sich in Appledore in Kent fest. Eine weitere Armee aus 80 Schiffen lagerte bald danach in Milton Regis, als gefährliche Bedrohung für Wessex. Sie begannen eine Reihe von Angriffen auf Wessex, doch aufgrund Alfreds starkem Widerstand und Verteidigung gelang es ihnen nicht, einen größeren Einfluss auf das Königreich zu haben, und schließlich zerstreuten sie sich 896. Während der 880er ermutigte die andauernde Wikingerpräsenz in Wessex Alfred, sein Königreich zu schützen. Ihm wurde die Wichtigkeit eines Seekampfes gegen die Wikinger bewusst und er ließ eine Flotte erbauen. Es wurden spezielle Schiffe gebaut, doppelt so lang wie die dänischen Schiffe, mit 60 Rudern oder sogar mehr. Weiterhin ließ er ein starkes System von befestigten Städten errichten, die als Burhs bekannt wurden. Er nutzte dafür hauptsächlich römische Städte, da er sie wieder aufbauen und ihre bereits bestehenden Befestigungen nutzen konnte. Historisch gesehen konnte jeder freie Mann im Land aufgerufen werden, das Land zu beschützten, doch die Geschwindigkeit der Wikingerangriffe - zuschlagen und abziehen - war zu schnell für die örtliche Miliz, um zu handeln, also ließ Alfred ein stehendes Heer aufstellen, das schnell auf die Angriffe reagieren konnte. Die angelsächsische ländliche Bevölkerung lebte in einem Umkreis von 24 km um jedes Burh und konnte somit dort Zuflucht suchen, wenn es notwendig war. Um die Burhs und die stehenden Heere instand zu halten stellte Alfred ein Besteuerungssystem auf, das in der Burghal Hidage enthalten ist. Verbunden durch ein System von Militärstraßen konnten die Burhs von Alfreds Truppen schnell erreicht werden, um sich dem Feind zu stellen. Einige Historiker glauben, dass jedes Burh eine berittene Truppe hatte, die jederzeit für einen Angriff bereit war. Basierend auf den Zahlen von der Burghal Hidage ist es möglich, dass ein fünftel der erwachsenen männlichen Bevölkerung von Wessex (ca. 27.000) mobilisiert werden konnte. Eine übliche Taktik der Wikinger war es, ein Zentrum anzugreifen, üblicherweise eine Befestigung, die sie verstärken und als Quartier nutzen konnten, um das umliegende Gebiet zu plündern. Ab 884 verhinderten Alfreds Reformen dies in Wessex. 896 war die Wikingerarmee beinahe besiegt und sah keinen Grund darin, ihre Angriffe fortzusetzen. Sie zogen sich nach East Anglia und Northumbria zurück. Einige zogen auf Schiffen ab Richtung Seine. Der Zustrom an Siedlern aus dieser Armee half dabei, das Danelag zu stabilisieren. Das Angelsächsische England war vom Großen Heidnischen Heer zerrissen worden und die Wikinger hatten jetzt die Kontrolle über den Norden und den Osten, während Alfred und seine Nachfolger ihr Reich erfolgreich verteidigt hatten und die Herrscher von Wessex geblieben waren. Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Schlacht